


Kin

by GrapeWhite



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Heartache, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Music, Loss, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: No summary , just the notes .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Partial song lyrics ( and song ) - credit to Trent Reznor , Johnny Cash , NIN and Rick Rubin 
> 
> This is ........... D8 It's , IMO , not even a story but my feelings and thoughts ( and mainly the characters emotions )  
> This one is very short and probably badly written but I felt like I HAD to write it . Also featuring partial song lyrics .  
> A touch of Princess and the Frog inspiration too .  
> I wrote what I'm familiar with and although the characters are , well , in character , this little fic stands on its own and isn't connected to / with anything else that I've posted or the ' worlds ' the stories take place in either .

" There are **_more_** of them tonight . " The massive Norwegian observed , his thick beard an umbrella when he wept .

  
" They're welcoming the New Star . " Bray replied , his mind and spirit weakened from the shock . " Everyone up above heard about that super-talented , kind and hardworking guy and they all want to befriend him . "

He had Changed , gently smiling despite the headache . This was a tranquil place where the mask was no more . He had banned the Fiend , the sweaters and puppets weren't allowed into his soul either .

  
No , only black boots and a sleeveless top with a floral print , bright blue Hawaiian shirt over it , white pants and a pale brown woven straw Fedora were worn in the quiet .

The big men went silent once the redhead appeared . He took a seat next to them , a guitar strapped on his back .

" Ready ? " his voice shook .

  
The other two men nodded , uncontrollable , flowing tears briefly keeping them from being able to reply . 

  
" I hurt myself today to see if I still feel . I focus on the pain , the only thing that's real . "

  
Heath paused to tremble , the guitar strings already damp from a rain of salt water from above .

  
" What have I become ? My sweetest friend . Everyone I know goes away .......... in the end . And you could have it all . "

  
Bray shuddered and leaned against Rowan .

  
" Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair . " 

  
Heath stopped playing long enough to wipe his eyes . 

  
" What have I become , my sweetest friend ? Everyone I know goes away .......... in the end . And you could have it all . "

  
Rowan stared at the grass that they sat on . He sighed , not blinking or speaking .

  
" If I could start again , a million miles away , I would keep myself ............ I would find a way . " 

  
Bray looked up at the stars , admiring their twinkling beauty as he gazed at the night sky .

A lot **_darker_**. A bit _lighter_ . 

  
His hands weren't shaking anymore .

  
His heartbeat had become serenity from the grief . 


End file.
